Thin Wires and Ice Skates
by Devin Trinidad
Summary: Decim is about to lose all of his memories of his past guests. Including Chiyuki's...


Two lonesome figures stood in the midst of the ninetieth floor where all the Arbiters filled their roles. Interestingly, in this particular floor, the atmosphere mimicked the reality that inhabited the human world. For example, colorful flowers grew along the area of the mansion, a few birds of varying species roamed the skies, but the overall tone remained a neutral grey color. While Nona lived and worked within the extensive expanse of the crude representation of the human world, she still admired the landscape. After all, it was a far cry from the surreal atmosphere that dominated the Arbiters' domains.

"You remember the last time you were here?" The light haired manager inquired nonchalantly. Her tone of voice may have indicated casual indifference, but she was still curious. How was her human-like Arbiter doing?

Stoic as ever, the white haired Decim answered smoothly, "The first day I woke up." He answered without pause. "You told me I was an Arbiter." His words were low and solemn, but he seemed a bit troubled. It was as if he was contemplating something urgently important in his head. For an emotionless non-human, he was so adorable when he cycled through human emotions. For quite some time, his human traits had piqued Nona's interest.

The female Arbiter chuckled softly as she sat on a pedestal crowned with beautiful, flowering plants. The Arbiter swung her legs back and forth like a young child while Decim just stood still. It was an eerie sight on what appeared to be a beautiful day. A man like a ghost standing next to a precocious young woman! How did that happen?

"You have a good memory," she idly complimented, "I like that."

"Thank you," Decim stiffly bowed. "Although I assume that wouldn't be the case after our session." This low, monotone voice held a tinge of sorrow.

Regret.

Back when Nona was a normal Arbiter, she had heard that tone a million times over during the cruel, sadistic games she and the others would make the humans play. For many years, she had heard countless human souls express regret and bitterness for past mistakes. It was fascinating to watch.

It was even more enthralling to hear that regret in her human Arbiter.

Pointing out a flaw in his observation, she remarked, "You will still retain memories as an Arbiter, your personality traits, and other miscellaneous trivia. However, all of your memories regarding your guests will no longer exist." A Cheshire cat grin spread on her face when she heard the man behind her stiffen. If she weren't so focused on being so nonchalant and carefree at the moment, she would have tried to get a glance at his expression. She was sorely tempted to try. "If I remember correctly…we had this conversation before… Was it really necessary for a refresher curse?"

Decim hook his head. For a moment, his snow-white locks shielded both of his icy eyes.

"Of course not. I just wanted to know if all the usual rules applied." This time, instead of regret, Decim sounded wistful. Nona, of course, had also heard this tone of voice before a human was only seconds away from confessing something crucial.

"And why wouldn't the rules apply here?" She couldn't help but ask. "In an environment like this, there are no exceptions." Nona swung her legs a few more times lackadaisically. Eventually, she stopped her childish idiosyncrasy and regarded the young man in a hushed manner. "You…you can't keep any of your memories of your guests. Understood?"

The white haired man didn't answer his superior. For a few minutes, Nona sat in silence while Decim stood like a guard. A breeze shifted through the area, the scent of blooming flowers rushing past the two Arbiters. The moment was peaceful, as if the scene wasn't about to be broken. However, like most things, the silence was only temporary—quite like human souls, plants, animals and of course…memories.

"You want to remember her."

It wasn't question.

Because there wasn't any doubt.

It went unsaid about who she was referring to.

A smirk graced her pleasant features. Was it cruel to watch him writhe in the fear that he would never remember her again? Was it cruel to know that he held his dummy of the black haired woman in a special regard? Perhaps, but it was time to let go.

"Yes. Just seeing her mannequin and reading an account of what had transpired simply won't be enough."

"Don't you think her influence will affect your job as an Arbiter?" Nona already knew that Decim was already taking matter into his own hands, but she wanted to know his true thoughts on the matter.

When that woman stayed in Decim's care, he had been noticeably changing his behavior and philosophy. Before, he had kept his human emotions in check and he had impartially overseen his temporary charges. Once in a while, he would display abnormal behavior—that is, compared to the rest of the Arbiters. He would clench his fists and his eyes would either widen or narrow. The other Arbiters had noticed these traits, but they didn't pay any heed to those signs. After all, he was causing no trouble.

Then, after that black haired woman brought her moral compass to right the wrongs in the afterlife, Nona was quick to notice that Decim wasn't so uptight anymore. He would sometimes smile, laugh, and crack a joke. He wasn't so uptight. Not as constricted in his emotional range. It was only because of the current situation that he reverted to his normal, stoic self. When analyzing his actions, Nona thought that he was coping with the situation with the only way he knew how.

Which was to oversee the situation impartially until he made a certain judgment based on the given facts.

She couldn't help but grin.

Even when he was off duty, he was still an Arbiter through and through.

"I would like to believe that her influence…has granted me a way to ensure a higher success rate when it comes to judging humans."

"And what makes you so sure? We, Arbiters, have been using the same techniques for many years and no one has questioned it."

"Because she is a human and we aren't."

"And that is why we must judge." She couldn't stand it any longer. The light haired woman turned around to settle her piercing eyes on his form. "Have you not been listening to me this entire time?"

Decim's light blue eyes widened at her defensive tone before he bowed in apology—and reflex.

"My apologies. I should have been blunt from the very beginning." He abashedly cleared his throat before he met her eyes again. "Is there any way I can keep my memories of her? Of Chiyuki?"

Again, there was that tone of voice again. The tone of voice that should have been reserved for the long dead humans. Humans who were stupid enough to think that they still had power after their bodies were rotting and their hearts stopped pumping. They were stupid enough to think that their pitiful, useless souls warranted enough pity to garner one last wish.

It was pathetic.

Something in her hurt—something long since dead and buried—but she stood firm in final ruling.

The final judgment.

"No, Decim. You can't."

For a moment, Decim looked so lost and so small in this world that he was brought to life in. His body trembled and his fists were clenching and unclenching in a frightening pattern. This was it. The ultimate proof that Decim was in fact an Arbiter with human emotions and impulses. He looked the very image of a human that found out that he was dead and the only way to get out was to let go and move on.

"I wish…I wish I could."

At that last sentiment, Decim obediently rested his tall figure onto the pedestal. Within seconds, his tense form began to take deep, steady breaths as his body slowed and eased the tension within the body. Something electric hummed in the air, but Nona paid it no mind. She had seen this process so many times—she knew that the surroundings were cleansing Decim's memories free for more judgments and games.

"Chiyuki," she breathed in confused contemplation, "just what kind of human were you?"


End file.
